


Story Time

by DoggyYasha



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Complete, Crack, Drabbles, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggyYasha/pseuds/DoggyYasha
Summary: Please enjoy some short Yugioh stories/drabbles, brought to you in part by myself, Taroshi and KaibaCorp…





	1. Cupcake Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles started in March 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami Yugi/Yugi

**Cupcake Fury**  
  
One day Yugi went to visit Atem in his soul room. He had made him a cupcake full of chocolate, duel monsters and self sacrifice. He opened the door to find the former Pharaoh singing horrible karaoke with the Dark Magician.  
Atem notices a draft and turns to regard his host.  
Yugi stares at Atem.  
Atem takes this as a challenge and stares back harder.  
Dark Magician thus becomes annoyed at the interruption and slaps the cupcake out of Yugi's hands.  
Yugi's freakishly large eyes well with tears as he looks at his destroyed present. Atem turns his crazy stare on the Dark Magician, who tries to appear nonchalant.  
Atem stares harder.  
Dark Magician cannot keep his composure. Atem drop kicks Dark Magician out of his soul room. Yugi and Atem play Yahtzee.

The end.


	2. Fun at the Park by DoggyYasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yami Bakura/Marik

**Fun at the Park**

One day Bakura was washing the floor. It was full of blood you see. And suddenly Marik waltzes in.

Marik proposed they go on an adventure. Kura had no problems with this thinking he could probably kill himself some more people!  
Marik had a different idea however! He took the other to an amusement park, full of water slides and what not. Bakura was pissed! He tried after Marik for hours and managed to get himself a wicked sunburn! The other didn't notice and enjoyed his time. That's when Kura insisted to go on a water slide.

Marik agreed happily.

He didn't know that Kura had a dastardly plan afoot.

Marik had the time of his life, riding slides and getting wet and Bakura was setting up his plan. Suddenly! The slides broke down. There were screams of terror and suddenly the water was boiling!

With a smirk as the death tolls mounted he phoned the police who came quickly. Marik was still having a grand time! Didn't notice.

The police arrested Marik since he was in the middle of all the carnage. Kura who was now lounging on a chair waved to Marik. The man was heading to jail and that means Kura got his revenge for this horrible day!

The end.


	3. Beach Day by Taroshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seto Kaiba, Mokuba and Joey

**Beach Day**

 

One fine day Mokuba had had enough. He wanted a vacation. So he packed his bags, spent half a million dollars (all of his allowance!) and went to the beach.

After several juice boxes and a sandcastle later, he decided he wanted his big brother to join him. So he lured him to his sandy haven with a clearly fake blue eyes card on a string.

Kaiba was upset. And was promptly buried up to his elbows with sand by his menace of a little brother.

'So this is what The Other Yugi would have felt like if he'd had the decency to stay dead…quite itchy,' Kaiba thought to himself.

Then Mokuba got tired and one of his many caretakers, a blonde beefcake named Kelly, carried him home on his shoulders.

The the tide came in and Kaiba had to promise Joey twelve duels in order for him to help him not to drown.

The end.


	4. AHAHA What?! By DoggyYasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cecelia, Pegasus, Mokuba, Kaiba

**HAHAHA What?!**

Cecelia was overjoyed with the second bundle of joy in her arms.

No, she and her man didn't plan to have children before they got married but things get in the way. Their eldest son was named Seto and the newest addition was named Mokuba. She was so happy.

More so because her fiance would be coming home soon. They planned to have a picnic.

So, she set Mokuba down and told Seto to watch him, she went to make food. A few moments later the door opened and a tall man walked in with a flourish, announcing his arrival. His name was Pegasus.

The family enjoyed many days of happiness, but it was all for not. Because years later, when Cecelia and Pegasus were going to finally marry, Cecelia lost her life. Seto and his little brother were too small to understand what happened exactly.

But Pegasus was overcome with sadness and gave up the only things that he had in order for them to have a good life. So with that he sent his old friend Croquet to the orphanage and they were put up for adoption.

He planned to never see them again but that story has already been told.

The end.


	5. Boobs by Taroshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joey/Mai

**Boobs**

One fine day Joey was sitting on a student he had previously beaten up, eating a sandwich. It was a tasty sandwich and it was all his.

As he munched he saw a pair of gigantic boobs floating towards him. It was Mai.

She looked down at Joey.

Joey looked at her massive cleavage.

Mai raises an eyebrow.

Joey grabs a kid walking by by the scruff of his neck, pummels him into a sufficient chair shape, and helps Mai to gracefully sit down on her new perch.

Mai smiles at Joey.

Joey gives her half his sandwich.

The end.


	6. Poems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marik, Yugi, Atem

**Poems:**

**By Taroshi:**  
Marik was an evil man,  
who came up with a brilliant plan.  
To do away with his nemesis,  
who was having an identity crisis.  
He decided to use a knife,  
which would thus end the pharaoh's life.  
Much to the pleasure of his friend,  
whose entire being begged for his end.

 **By me:**  
"I'm done" he said with a hum,  
As he turned and stuck up his thumb.  
Yugi cheered as ATEM disappeared,  
Gates closed which caused him to tear.  
The game was solved, the puzzle dissolved.  
"I'll miss you" was the last thing called.


	7. Sexy By DoggyYasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention of AtemxBakura

**Sexy**

One Fine day there was a sexy man. He was so sexy is was almost illegal. He was royalty so lucky for him he made the laws.  
This man's name was Atem, he was the Pharaoh of Egypt. He ruled the land with an iron fist, granted it wasn't hard as people tended to listen to him thanks to his extreme hotness … that was until one slavemas morning!  
He awoke as he did every morning, excited about greeting his favourite holiday only to find that when he walked into his throne room a different man of equal hotness and sexy appeal was sitting atop his royal chair!  
This man was the notorious thief king Bakura, also Atem's secret husband. He pointed at the white haired male and exclaimed "get off the Pharaoh's throne!" To which the man in question just laughed whilst getting more comfortable.  
You see, being not only the thief king and husband to Atem, he was more than qualified to sit where ever he wished. Kura was a generous man, if nothing else and proposed that the two play a shadow game and whoever wins will be the true Pharaoh and the loser will suffer death by Zorc.  
Atem accepted as the only thing he had to do to day was to tell Moses he would not let his people go as it was slavemas. So, the shadow game commenced -which allowed Moses and his people to escape egypt-, it lasted 3 hours and when the game was over both players were alive still.  
Zorc not liking being cheated out of a meal ended up eating them both and claiming his rightful place on the throne was the new and forever Pharaoh of Egypt!  
The end.

 


	8. World Domination by Taroshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- World Domination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marik and Yami Bakura

**World Domination**

One fine day Marik was in his dungeon bedroom, plotting on how to make the Pharaoh suffer for not letting his people go. (Apparently Marik is now Moses..)  
He thought about hiring assassins to off his nemesis but decided against that as he couldn't be there to witness it. He thought about luring the pharaoh to an undisclosed location and fighting him into submission, but he couldn't be sure the bastard would come alone.  
He thought about pushing him off a fast moving boat for shark food, but odeon had destroyed his last boat and he didn't have enough cards to trade for another one (trading cards are an acceptable form of currency, you know).  
He thought about stealing all of his rivals' left sock but bakura had laughed so hard at that idea that he had been forced to reconsider.  
Finally, it came to him. World a children's card game. No one would see it coming.  
Bakura approved wholeheartedly.

  
The End.  
P.S. Marik had offered before to try repeatedly stabbing the pharaoh with his rod, but Barkura had laughed even harder at that and had to take a few minutes to recover.

 


	9. Erm By DoggyYasha

**Erm**

Kaiba was tired of losing.  
He loved dueling and he was the best DAMMIT but Yugi always beating him was humiliation. So finally after months of planning and building he finally had it! A stadium like no other and this time in the Blue Eyes theatre stadium thing he would be the winner! Cause no one could out sing Seto Kaiba.

Invites were given world wide but a special invitation was sent to Yugi. Saying it was a duel of vocal chords and it was a game so he couldn't back out! What Kaiba didn't know is that Yami who resides in Yugi had an amazing voice!

The competition was held, and yugi much to Kaibas upset made it to the semi finals along with himself. However there was a twist! You had two days to prepare your final song and the style of the song would be picked out of a hat... kaiba got opera and smirked Of course he would win now. Since Yugi got rap!

Kaiba practiced and practiced the day finally came where all the practice would be shown on world wide television. He dressed in his finest blue eyes inspired suit and walked on to stage and gave a shockingly good performance.

At the end however a white haired thug pushed him off the stage, set up a fog machine and made a motion like he would kill everyone in the audience. (It's 'Kura so he probably could've he wanted too) then he left the stage only to be followed by Marik who was wearing a purple hoodie that exposed his abs. .."yo you about to witness the king of games! Introducing The whitest Pharaoh!" He left too

Yami came on stage in Joey's clothing -its baggy- and just laid a smackdown on Kaiba with sick rhymes great beatboxing skills and a sexy smirk. The audience was head over heels! Yugi was embarrassed but hey whatever works. Yami won. And Kaiba well... He retired to America ... Maybe he could be President.

 


	10. Fire by Taroshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thief king bakura, Atem

**Fire**

****

"I will destroy you!" The beaten spirit of a man shouted at his nemesis.

"You're all talk," came the calm reply, as the tall bronze figure of the Pharaoh stalked the shade.   
"I'll be back. I'll always be back," the shade promised, blue eyes pale and challenging.

The Pharaoh's smile was grim. "I'm sure you will, but like always, you will be defeated." The tip of his sword shone with lethal intent though all was transparent. After all, they both were dead.

The soul of Bakura hissed at him in rebuttal, but continued to back away from the defending figure. Searching, always searching for a way to succeed. "I will destroy you," the ghost repeated, milder this time."Destroy you deep and truly for what you and yours did to me." Slight puzzlement pierced the king's expression at the desperate note in his rival's voice. "What we did? What about what you've done."

He closed the space between them. "What about the lives you've stolen? The minds you've ruined?" He plunged the sword deep into the shade, staggering slightly as it writhed in agony. "Do they mean that little to you?" He stabbed again, revelling in the mewling sounds of pain. "I am going to rip your soul apart. There'll be no chance to come back, there'll be nothing left." He stabbed at the essence of Bakura, righteous in his cruelty. "I will squash your soul beneath my heel, like the unwanted thing you are."

Atem threw down his sword and continues his tearing anew with his hands, wrenching handfuls of the thief's life stuff and tossing it into the growing shadows.

He gazes hard into the hate filled eyes of his nemesis. "I will burn your being with such hellfire there will be nothing left but cinders and broken promises."

Atem was shocked to stillness when great pooling tears spilled forth from the other king's eyes. The wretched sobs that spewed forth from Bakura pulled at his heart strings - he had never heard such loss in his entire existence.

"Of all the things you could say..." The thief regained enough composure to spit at the pharaoh hovering over him with wide eyes. "I would do it all again. In a heartbeat."

Atem sucked in a repulsed breath and plunged his hands deeply, mortally, inside the shade. Ripping. Rending. Twisting.

As Bakura's shade vanished, his parting words surrounded the Pharaoh.

"If I could have seen my family one last time, this might have been worth it."

 


	11. Moist by DoggyYasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Moist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yami Bakura, Marik

**Moist**

There was yelling from the kitchen as something sounded as if something exploded. Cursing and should for at least 20 minutes, before the man was checked on.

"Fluffy what did you do?"

"Oh shut up Marik, I just poured too much bourbon on the steak and it caught fire.. and then exploded the can of Pam."

Mariks lip twitched for a moment as he tried to hold in a laugh. It didn't work. Bakura's hair was partially on fire and his clothing singed.

Sighing Bakura rubbed his temples as he tried to clean up his mess. "sod off Marik! Go get me some moist towels!"

Marik left and did as asked laughing the entire way, which bakura made him clean by himself as punishment.

About an hour later Marik walked up behind Kura who was reading a book. Leaning over and whispering in his ear. "I can think of an other good use for a moist towel"

With that Bakura grabbed Marik and dragged the blonde Egyptian to his room and they had much fun.

 


	12. Ribbon by Taroshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt- ribbons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yami/Yugi

**Ribbons**

The sounds of battle and death filled the air until Grandpa shouted, "Turn down that bloody game, or so help me I'll come up there!" Which no one wanted. Especially not Yugi and Yami, who were playing a video game.

They dutifully turned down the sound (Which didn't help in the end, grandpa made his old man way upstairs to bother them. They had to throw rolled up socks and candy wrappers at him until he left).

Suddenly there came a roar so loud they both paused the game to find out its source; it was Yugi.

"I guess I'm a little hungry," he smiled sheepishly at his attractive companion.

"I will venture forth to stairs of down and procure us a tasty snack!" Yami announced, making to get up and leave.

"Wait, it looks like you've got something on your sweater..." Yugi says, pulling at a thread. 'Feels soft, almost as if it was made of ribbons."

He then was lost in thoughts about his friend in ONLY ribbons and did not notice the thread he pulled out had started to unravel the whole sweater.

He came out of his stupor at grandpa's sudden shouts of "what the hell is going on here!" And the hasty return of a shirtless Pharaoh and much snackage.

"We should think about entombing your grandpa, he's gone senile. It's like he's never seen me before..." He trailed off at Yugi's explosive laughter and looks down at himself.

"Huh."

Yugi, still snickering, went to find his friend a shirt.

The end

Epilogue: The shirt Yugi gave Yami to wear was too small but he didn't mind.

 

 


	13. Ra by DoggyYasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt- Ra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thief king bakura/Atem

**Ra**

As the Pharaoh of Egypt he had long hours to work, he wouldn't complain because his people needed him. However he was very lonely. As a young sexy but always busy Pharaoh it was hard for him to find a partner. He turned down many of his harem ladies as they are too clingy .

There was a few that caught his eye but it wasn't until his gaze caught that of a white haired man in chains that his interest piqued.

He inquired with the guards what the man did. And found that this was the famous thief king. He was caught trying to steal from Ra's holy temple. Out raged the Pharaoh stomped his way to the holding place for criminals and demanded he be allowed to talk to this 'king'

His demands were swiftly met at the white haired male was thrust before him and made to kneel.

"Holy Ra" this man was hot! It was quite unfair that he was a criminal. Unless this was the divine plan of the gods. Surely that had to be it. If this man didn't get caught the Pharaoh would never have met him and one the goes by king wouldn't be so easily caught! With a smirk he shooed the guard away and placed a finger under the thief's chin forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"tell you what thief. I'll make you a deal, something you would be a fool to refuse.. you'll get to go free. If you decline you are put to death "

The thief said nothing just looked at the diminutive Pharaoh with a glare.

"I'll let you go free and pardon your transgression if you off your body to Ra in exchange"

"That sounds like death too me Pharaoh"

"Not at all. Go to the temple swear your body to the mighty God, come back be my partner...And you'll have all the riches you want power .. and I get you. Ra gets paid back everyone is happy"

The albino man gave a snort as he stood up from his kneeling position looming over the Pharaoh. "I don't play nice with others"

"Who said I'm asking for nice?" A smirk played on his face only to be replaced with shock as he was kissed roughly by the their king.

The deal was sealed and the last thing to be uttered before both made a trip to the temple was

"Holy crap, thank you Ra!"

 


	14. Soft by Taroshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt- soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yami/Yugi

**Soft**

It felt so good. Finally, after all these years it was happening. The smaller man shivered as his companion whispered, "Aibou" to him from behind.

"Aibou, are you sure?"

He had never been more sure of anything in his life.

Yugi slipped his hand into his partner's larger one, running his thumb lovingly over the knuckles. "I'm sure," he breathed.

Atem shivered slightly, marvelling at how lucky he was to find a lover so wonderful and soft hearted. "Let's do this."

As one, they boldly entered the adoption agency.

Epilogue: After making fun of the baby (pointing out how it resembled a baby kuriboh, all hair and eyes) Joey was no longer allowed to visit.

 


	15. Finally Home by DoggyYasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thief King Bakura/Atem
> 
> This is a bit more serious than the other crack

**Finally Home**

With the final duel won, winner decided and the Pharaoh who lost was allowed to move on. The spirit gave a thumbs up after a hearty good-bye to each of his friends and a tearful farewell to his Aibou, Yugi.

However something in the corner caught his eye just before he walked through the doorway to the afterlife; a red ball that seemed to be shivering and hiding in shadows. It was rather small in size.  
Raising an eyebrow he walked over, or at this point more gliding over to the mass he knelt down. His clothing had changed with his acceptance of death to his Pharaoh garb, his cape flowed out behind him, his crown shone when the light hit it, it made him look slightly more regal. Though the personality he acquired through spending time in the present stayed. This fact was good considering the sudden clothing change made the mass sink deeper into the darkened corner.

"Please, don't be afraid. I want to help you" With a gentle voice, Pharaoh Atem extended a hand to the unknown mass. Thankfully the movement allowed him to catch the sight of familiar tired blue eyes of the once proud and very evil but now innocent, cherub faced, thief king!

The original spirit sans Zorc

"D-dont come near me!" Covering his head, the young Bakura missed the Pharaoh spirit offer a soft smile.

This reaction to his presence and his extended hand wasn't like Bakura. It was rather reasonable though considering the age of the Barkua spirit and everything said spirit had gone through in the last 5,000 millenia.

"Come on, 'Kura, I am not here to hurt you. I want to take you with me to be with friends and family. To be where you belong. To go home."

The former thief king while not afraid of the Pharaoh had been put through a lot and was already wary of the man before him. Wanting to rest, wanting to finally be done, the white haired spirit accepted the offered hand, willing to let Atem help him into the after life.

Together they slowly made their way to the bright light.

Atem pushed Kura in front of him. "Welcome home"

Stumbling forward Bakura was confused because the group that was before him was there to welcome their Pharaoh not himself. It took barely a moment for the confusion to fade as the royal crowd parted to reveal the villagers of Kul Elna.. but most importantly Bakura's parents.

His mother smiled opened her arms "Akefia" The white haired child ran into her arms, burying his face into her and held on tight. "Welcome home my son. Everything is alright now"

Atem grinned as the door closed sealing them in the after life.  
Everyone was happy and Bakura could finally be at peace.  
Akefia was finally home..Finally.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look i dont care if you all know of 'akefia' or 'akefu' or whatever but its a fan theory out there for TKB's real name so i went with it :P


	16. Thighs the Limit by Taroshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba, mentions of Atem

**Thighs the Limit**

Seto Kaiba was firstly successful businessman, secondly a responsible role model for his younger sibling, and thirdly terribly confused about everything related to the opposite sex. And his own sex, for that matter.  
What did it mean to be an 'ass man'? Or a 'leg man'? He's tried to study those particular assets and more to determine why they would entrap a person so much that they would, literally, become that. He just didn't understand. And besides, he reasoned with himself, his standards were just too high. No being alive, man or woman, could enthralled Seto Kaiba so.

Except maybe a dragon, but he kept those secret thoughts to himself.

His gaze drifted to the man on the dais before him. Small in size. Delicate features. Ridiculous hair. Nothing truly notable to be worth his time. But oh, when the man makes to stand, the skirts of his tunic shifting to accommodate the movement, Kaiba is exposed to a generous view of rippling thighs. Kaiba can't help but grin; he's discovered he is a thigh man.

 


	17. Thighs in the City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yami/Kaiba ..little bit of Yugi

**Thighs in the City**

It was a rather hot day in Domino city. School was out there currently were no duels insight -thank Ra kaiba was busy- and Yugi's AC just shorted out. Thankfully for this young lad he had an Egyptian counterpart that would fair much better in this heat. So they swapped places. Meaning Yami got to man things today!

Yami decided to put on shorts. Which honestly wasn't a big deal or it wouldn't have been if the body he was in didn't change slightly. Yugi was cute, small and short. Yami however was slightly taller, handsome and seemed to be a little more defined in the muscles. Odd that it was a singular body but meh. With Yugi's slightly too short shorts and a tank top, yami decided to go seek out his friends.

During his walk ..He found he got many cat calls, a man who thought he was a street walker. Whatever that was (Yugi wasn't much help as he died of laughter when Yami asked). Huffing and no longer feeling like seeing friends.

So he walked to Kaiba corp if only for the air conditioning.

However due to is attire he was made to sit down and wait for the CEO. Which he did. He sat. He shifted and unstuck himself from the leather chair. With each movement of his legs he seemed to get more attention.

By the time Kaiba exited the elevator Yami had a heard of people looking at him some close some far but no one touched the man. Almost as if there was an air about him ..It would make it taboo to disturb something so other worldly.

Kaiba noted the shorts with a raised brow. He had to admit those thighs of Yugi's were very mesmerizing.

That is the story on how yami's thighs brought the entire Kaiba corp industry to a grinding halt .

 


	18. Galloping Abs by Kleos-Corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thief King Bakura, Marik

**Galloping Abs**

Once upon a time, deep in the sketchy underground of Egypt, an otherwise peaceful day was shattered by a frantic Steve bursting through the doors, out of breath.

"Master Marik!", he cried, "Something tragic had occurred! A new competitor has emerged for Best Abs! They are... THE GALLOPING ABS."

Marik, midriff agleam, blinked in shock once. Twice. Then, an agonized cry tore through the tomb

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"...

The Steves were confused and upset by the loud noise, and were soon running about like chickens with their heads cut off, panicked.

"...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

In his blind panic, Steve #827 ran right into a button that triggered a huge booby trap. The tomb started to rumble, stones shaking free from the walls as they caved in.

" ...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

Luckily, the Great Thief King Fluffy was passing by, and swooped in to save the glorious midriff from destruction! ...OOOOOOOOOO-". ...unluckily, there was a bear trap on the floor. Bollucks.

The End.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thief King Bakura, Marik

****Dresses, Revenge and Sheard** **

**Story Doggy-Yasha:**

One morning Bakura woke up in a fluffy bed. Everything was soft and plush and he knew by the simple fact of waking up his day was going to be bad. First hint, he had to leave his most perfect resting place. Second hint, though the sin was shining there was a cold bite to the wind which he hear howling outside his window.

Grumbling he got up, his hair in a perfect disarray.

Walking to his closet which was set up so that he didnt even have to look at what he was grabbing he just knew where his shirt was, his pants and a sweater .. unfortunately this morning he should have taken more time and effort to actually look at what he was grabbing.

With a yawn the Yami got dressed, he combed his hair, brushed his teeth and was just about to put on his shoes to leave when he noticed... his shoes were replaced with boots that had heels on them. Which in turn drew his attention to the PINK tights he was wearing and the white dress that ended at mid thigh with a matching in length cardigan which was grey.

An eye twitch, then an other before Barkura yelled in frustration that he was going to kill one " MARIK ISHTAR!"

* * *

**Epilogue by Taroshi:**

Bakura got his revenge several days later. Marik had been pretty good at evading him up til this point, but his luck was about to change.

While he was out with his yoga club (a place Bakura would never be seen at!) he decided to indulge in a cat nap, thinking he was relatively safe from his recent nemesis.

He was wrong.

So very wrong. Bakura had disguised himself as a fellow yoga-er, safe and unknown beneath his obnoxiously bright green wig. He crept up upon the sleeping Marik, a grin stretching across his face as he raised a pair of scissors up high...

Marik awoke suddenly with a gasp! He wouldn't-! But it was only a dream. Quickly he scanned the room, but there was no one around. His class must have ended a while ago.

Sheepishly, he stopped by the public washroom to splash some cold water on his face. Before he could turn on the water though, something odd in his reflection made him pause. Then stare. Then produce a horrified gasp before clutching the sides of the sink.

The

It couldn't be!

But yes! Marik was missing several large chunks of hair, his once luscious locks had been reduced to stubble in some places. Tears in his eyes, he howled, 'BAKURA, YOU MONSTER!'

* * *

**Prologue by Kleos-corner (on tumblr):**

Marik flushed and whacked the snickering Steve over the head with the rod, horrendously embarrassed. It's not HIS fault that Bakura walked by in Maximum Fluff Mode when he was mid-monologue and he lost his train of thought. And it was absolutely the thief's fault he somehow managed to trip over his Evil Monolguing Robes and fall on his sexy, sexy butt because he turned to watch him walk by. In a definitely heterosexual kind of way, of course.

An EVIL heterosexual way.

Yes, his current embarrassment was surely Bakura's fault. There was no other conclusion. He would have his revenge.

 


End file.
